A project is proposed to continue in the improvement and maintaining of the facilities in the Laboratory of Protein Studies of the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation for the study of the properties and structure of proteins. These facilities will be used in the study of several proteins: human pepsin, human gastricsin, porcine cathepsin D, apolipoproteins, streptokinase and others.